Mi desicion
by KuroKruger
Summary: Una version nueva que parte desde la competencia escolar, Misaki no se decide si escojer a Usui por que es lo que manda la razon o seguir a su corazon y dejarse llevar


Mi nombre es Sakura, estoy en primero de la preparatoria Seika donde tengo dos muy buenas amigas, ambas son muy divertidas y aunque estamos en salones diferentes somos inseparables y siempre nos juntamos a comer en receso. Desde el primer año cuando la vi por primera vez supe que ella seria importante para mi, pero no pense que me llegaria a enamorar perdidamente de ella. Aunque ella no sabe nada de mi amor por ella no pienso decirlelo, no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad que tanto tiempo me ha costado mantener pues no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan hermosa, inteligente, atletica, atenta, cariñosa, alta, la presidenta del cosejo estudiantil, pero sobre todo, es mi mejor amiga. Misaki. Ella es la persona de la que me enamore, actualmente ella esta siendo conquistada por Usui, el chico mas guapo que haya visto jamas y eso me deja fuera de juego, simplemente no hay comparacion.

-Ne Sakura, como te esta llendo en las clases?-me pregunto ella cuando nos encontramos en el camino a la escuela-  
-No me lo recuerdes, las clases de matematicas son tan dificiles, no le entiendo a nada-  
-No te preocupes, si quieres yo te ayudo-me ofrecio ella con una hermosa sonrrisa de las que me dejan sin aire-  
-Claro, arigato Misaki, me has salvado-me le colge al cuello tratando de aspirar su aroma que me enloqueze y ella se deja abrazar tomandome de la cintura para uqe yo no callera-  
-Cuidado, te puedes lastimar-su expresion era de preocupacion, queria besarle en ese momento, pero sabia que si lo hacia la perderia-

En algun momento el club de Box tapo nuestro camino hacia nuestro club de arreglo florar y fuimos a pedirle ayuda. Ella como si no fuera nada quito el saco y yo le alabe, ella es increiblemente fuerte, Shizuku le regalo una flor y volvi a ver su hermosa sonrrisa y sin poder evitarlo me sonrroje pero serca vi a Usui y ella volteo y al verlo se sonrrojo. Supe que la estaba perdiendo.

En otra ocacion estabamos desayunando cuando ella saco el tema de los hermanos y hubo un comentario que me volvio inmensamente feliz, mi corazon me latia tan deprisa que pense que se podia escuchar por mis amigas. Logicamente ella lo digo con claras intensiones de amistad, ella nunca diria algo tan vergonzoso asi como asi.

Esa misma noche no pude dormir de lo feliz que estaba, me dijo que era bonita, esa noche su sonrrisa no me abandono en ningun momento, era tan feliz.

Sin darme cuenta llego el festival deportivo y los hombres me escojieron como premio maximo, estos querian que le diera un beso al que ganara y ellos escojian donde y como. Estaba aterrada, no queria perder mi primer beso de esa manera, mas cuando estaba muy asustada llego Misaki y me dejo que ella participaria para protejerme y yo sin dudarlo la abraze mientras lloraba parte miedo parte feliz, ella me protejeria.

Ganaba cada carrera en la que participaba, solo por mi bien. Hubo une en la que solo podian participar los hombres. Al momento de que nos acercamos a ella todas las mujeres vimos que estaba gadeando tratando de respirar. Ella no solo se esforzaba por mi, ella tambien lo hacia por todas las mujeres para que nosotras tubieramos mas comodidades y ante eso todas conmovidas nos lanzamos a abrazarla. Cuando la dejamos me la lleve debajo de un arbol con la sombra de este cobijandonos y puse su cabeza en mis piernas para que descanzara la media hora en lo que empezaba la siguiente. Pude observar su hermoso rostro dormido, estaba toda sudada y la parte del fleco de ella se le pegaba a la cara haciendola ver aun mas sexy de lo que es.

La carrera final dio inicio y ella asusto a varios concurzantes quedandose solo 2, ella y otro tipo que era de un curso mayor, el muy desgraciado al ver que no ganaria quizo descalificar a Misaki aventandola a la piscina pero por suerte y a mi pesar Usui la salvo entrando a la carrera y sujetandola para que no callera, el siguio la carrera y gano dejando al tipo serca de la linea de llegada de rodillas derrotado, despues Misaki llego en segundo. Usui le sedio el pase al segundo lugar osea Misaki, no lo dude y le di un beso en la mejilla, eso fue lo maximo que pude hacer, si se lo daba en la boca no solo perderia a mi amiga, abriamos quedado como una pareja lesbiana arruinando su vida.

Al terminar el dia, tomamos camino a nuestras casas, Shizuku se fue por su lado. Estando las dos solas Misaki me pidio que antes vallamos a un lugar, y por supuesto que dije que si. Me llevo a un cafe Maid, osea nada raro aqui en Japon, lo raro es que entramos por la puerta de atras y ella le llamo a una joven de pelo azul. Nos presento y todo, era muy gentil, pero despues llegaron las demas llamandola Misa-chan, eso me sorprendio. Ella las saludo y todo.

-Miren ella es Sakura, mi amiga-  
-Wo, es la primera vez que Misa-chan trae a algun amigo, Usui solo se aparece-  
-Si, gusto en conocer a laguien de confianza de Misa-chan-  
-Ne Misa-chan, podrias relevarme 2 horas en lo que voy a recojer algo?-dijo Subaru-  
-Claro, Sakura, si quieres entra por la puerta de adelante, yo te invito-me guño un ojo y me sonrroje, solo asenti y sali de ahi para entrar por adelante-  
-Bienvenida Ama-me quede atonita, era Misaki vestida de Maid!, se veia hermosa!, casi me da algo-por aqui por favor-me señalo y empezo a caminar hacia la mesa-bien, aqui esta el menu-abrio el menu serca de mi para que yo lo leyera mientras ella lo sujetaba-  
-...no se que ordenar-  
-Puedes ordenar este, te gustan las fresas no es verdad?, aqui lo hacemos delicioso, ademas puedo pedirles a las cocineras que le pongan mas fresas-me sonrrio-  
-Claro-  
-Bien, y de tomar?-  
-Nievede fresa-  
-Lo supuse-cerro el menu-enseguida se lo traigo ama-hizo una reverencia y me quede babeando lo bueno es que nadie me vio-

Pasados 10 minutos ella llego con un pastel de fresas repleto de ellas y mis ojos brillaron, tambien la nieve se veia deliciosa. Al probarlo que de encantada, estaba delicioso.

-Esta delicioso!-dije encantada-ne Misaki, pruebalo-  
-Jajaja, sabia que te gustaria, claro-se acerco y yo le di con mi tenedor y ella se lo comio gustosa-es verdad-limpiandose la boca-  
-Verdad?-sonrrei bobamente-ne, di ah-  
-Ah-le meti una cucharada de la nieve-  
-Como esta?-  
-Muy rico-suspiro-bien Sakura, me tengo que quedar aqui 1:30 horas mas, asi que si quieres irte por mi no hay problema-  
-Quiero esperarte-  
-Segura?, el dia de hoy fue muy agotador-  
-Pero yo no hize nada, solo me quede en el trono-  
-Bien, entonces pasa ese tiempo y te acompaño hasta tu casa-me sonrrio y se alejo a atender a los demas clientes-

Asi paso esa hora y media viendo lo hermosa que se veia con ese uniforme y no solo yo lo notaba, los hombres se le quedaban viendo o mejor dicho comiendosela con la mirada, me dio tanto coraje, casi me levanto de la cilla y armaria una escenita pero me acorde que ella no es mas que mi amira, asi que mejor me gire para no verlo pero con una mirada de ella se me pasaba el enojo y mas si me sonrreia como lo hacia en esos momentos. Despues de un rato o eso pense yo, me hablo para que entrara a la cocina y al entrar la tipa ya estaba de regreso con su uniforme de Maid, aunque claro no le quedaba tan bien como a Misaki. Ella me pidio que la acompañara a los vestidores y comenzo a cambiarse sin importarle que yo estubeira ahi viendola. Se puso un live's azul entubado que resaltaba sus torneadas piernas y su trasero, una camisa negra que hacia que su cintura se viera mas apetecible al ojo humano.

-Ya-con unos tenis en mano y un bolso donde estaba su uniforme-espera-en la puerta de salida se detubo y se puso dichos tenis. De alguna forma perdio el equilibrio y callo encima de mi que intente detenerla pero no pude, quede debajo de ella. Ella levanto su rostro y quedamos muy cerca, me quede impactada, no me podia mover y mucho menos hablar, sus labios me llamaban, pero me contube, iva adecir algo pero sus labios sobre los mios no me lo permitieron-Sakura...-al separarnos estaba tan roja como yo-perdon...yo-no la deje continuar pues la atraje de la nuca juntando nuestros labios de nuevo. La sencasion que senti nunca la experimente con nadie. Pude notar que ella no tenia experiencia por lo que yo tome el mando y profundize el beso asiendo participe nuestras lenguas. Ella aprendio mi ritmo y recupero el control, sus besos cada vez fueron mas salvajes, se sentia tan bien, pero el aire nos jugo mal y nos tubimos que separar para respirar-Sakura-  
-Misaki-le sonrei y ella ami-me prometiste llevarme a casa-  
-Claro-se levanto y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Al salir todo estaba oscuro, casi no habia gente, me pregunte cuanto tiempo pasamos asi?. Bueno, aprovechando que estaba oscuro tome la mano de Misaki, pense que me soltaria pero entrelazo nuestros dedos. Mi sonrrisa delataba cuan feliz estaba. Iva tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estabamos en la puerta de mi casa-Sakura, lo que paso...-  
-Misaki, te molesto?, no te gusto?-pregunte un poco insegura-  
-No es eso, me encanto, pero ambas somos chicas, quiero saber que sientes-  
-Sentir?, como que?-  
-Que sientes con respecto a mi-  
-Misaki, la verdad tu me gusta-me acerque a ella muy serca de sus labios-y tu?-  
-Tu..tu tambien...m-me gustas-se acerco dejando solo unos centimetros de distancia entre nuestros labios-Sakura, quieres salir conmigo?-  
-Si!-dije feliz y acorte la distancia entre nuestros labios uniendolos en un beso lleno de sentimientos. Ella tomo mi cintura uniendo mas nuestros cuerpos y yo pase mis brazos por encima de su nuca haciendo precion para profundizar el beso. Nos la pasamos asi, besandonos. Se hizo muy tarde, Misaki me dio un ultimo beso y salio correindo a su casa por ser ya muy tarde y seguro que su madre estaria preocupada-adios Misaki!-  
-Adios, nos vemos en la escuela!-

Al entrar mis padres estaban en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Nos puedes explicar por que andabas besandote con esa joven?-  
-...Por que la amo-  
-No que andabas enamorada de una tal Misaki?-pregunto su madre un poco confundida-  
-Ella es Misaki-sonrrio-  
-Hija, te corresponde?-su padre descruzo los brazos al igual que su esposa son una sonrrisa-  
-Si, justo hoy me lo dijo-se acero a ellos-que piensan?, puedo salir con ella?-  
-Pues...considerando que eres nuestra unica hija, que te amamos pues creo que la respuesta es afrmativa-  
-Encerio?-sus padres asintieron y esta se lanzo a sus brazos abrazandolos-gracias padres!-  
-Bien hija, pero tiene que venir a visitarnos-  
-Si!, le dire mañana, los amo!-los beso en la mejilla a ambos y se fue a su cuarto mas feliz que nunca-

En casa de Misaki las cosas fueron raras.

-Mama!, Nee-san!, ya llege!-  
-One-chan, bienvenida-salio su hermana con la cara como siempre, ceria a mas no poder-  
-Hola, y mama?-  
-Esta en la cocina-  
-Ok, ire a verla-  
-Matte, hay algo que deves saber, madre...paso por casa de tu amiga, no me quizo decir que vio pero ha estado rara desde entonces-  
-...-Se quedo callada yo con pasos roboticos se dirijio a la cocina y la vio cocinando con la cabeza gacha-mama...ya llege-  
-Bienvenida-le dijo-ya casi esta la comida asi que espera solo un poco-  
-Si...madre...que viste en casa de Sakura?-  
-Hija-dijo un poco alto asustando a Misaki-sobre eso quiero que lo hablemos despues de comer, ve a cambiarte-ordeno al madre-  
-Si!-sailo corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitacion-Ahhh-suspiro asustada-que querra decirme?-  
-One-chan, necesito que me ayudes con un problema-  
-Claro-le sonrrio y se sento en su cama-sientate-la menor le hizo caso-  
-Necesito que me ayudes con un problema, es que...hay una chica que me gusta-  
-Como?-abrio los ojos sorprendida  
-Si, es mi compañera de clases, se llama Alicia-  
-...que necesitas que haga?-  
-Quiero que me ayudes a llevarla al cafe donde trabajas-  
-Pero ahi es para personas de 18 en adelante y tu tienes 14-  
-Lo se, pero ella quiere entrar ahi desde hace tiempo, le gusta mucho-  
-Y quieres que le diga a la jefa que te de permiso...-  
-Hai-se sonrrojo-podrias?-  
-Claro, dejame le pregunto mañana, asi que ve por la parte de atras y ahi les digo-le acaricio la cabeza-  
-Gracias, vamos a cenar ya-  
-Bien, vamos-se levanto y ambas fueron a la cocina para cenar-

La cena paso normal. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al cabar de cenar la madre se levanto y le pidio a la hermana de Misaki que lavara los trastes y se llevo a Misaki a una habitacion para hablar a solas.

-Misaki, la verdad te vi besandote con Sakura-chan-  
-...Madre, y-yo-  
-Tu nada, se que te gusta desde hace tiempo, y me algra que te corresponda, pero lo que me molesta es que no me lo hayan dicho antes sobre su noviazgo-sonrrio con burla pues sabia que su hija era muy penosa y la queria molestar un poco-  
-Madre!, yo...l-la verdad es q-que apenas somos n-n-novias-sonrrojada a mas no poder-  
-Oh, entonces felicidades hija-le sonrrio-quiero hablar con ella-  
-Madre?-la miro raro-  
-Quiero conocer a mi nuera-cerro los ojos con esa sonrrisa maternal-  
-S-si-bajo la mirada apenada-  
-Bien, tambien se que tu hermana anda tras una chica, jajaja, al parecer todos en la familia salimos homo-  
-Como?-  
-Tu padre es gay y yo lesbiana-como si nada le solto la sopa-  
-COMO?-  
-Calmate, asi como lo oyes, tu padre ahora esta en una relacion gay y pues yo...ando tras una colega en el hospital-  
-Wow!-sorprendida-  
-Jajaja, tranquila, se que ella tambien siente lo mismo por mi, pero le dije que no podia por que no sabia que dirian mis hijas-  
-Pues ahora que sabes lo mio y yo lo tuyo quiero conocer a tu novia-  
-Claro-se levanto y abrazo a su hija-gracias por comprenderme hija-  
-A ti tambien madre, gracias por aceptarme-

Despues de tanta platica reveladora se fueron a dormir las tres Ayuzawa's pues al dia siguiente tendrian que enfrentar sus relaciones.

AL DIA SIGIENTE A LAS 7 A.M.

Una pelinegra caminaba feliz en direccion a la escuela pero se detiene en el camino para esperar a su ahora novia la cual no tarda en aparecer y le brinca al cuello dandole un beso fugaz pues no queria llamar la atencion.

-Hola Sakura-le sonrrio-  
-Hola Misaki-se solto de su abrazo y tomo su mano-  
-Vamos-y empezaron a caminar directo a la escuela y en el camino se encontraron a Shizuku y se detubieron antes de que las vieran y se escondieron-devemos decirle-  
-Si, pero no se como se lo tomara-  
-Pues espero que bien, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas-  
-Misaki, devemos enfrentarla, pero lo haremos juntas, vamos-la alento-  
-Bien-ivan a caminar hacia ella hasta que vieron a una hermosa rubia aventarse a Shizuku besandola y esta le correspondia-O.O...viste lo que yo-  
-O.O...-  
-Vamos-corrio sujetand la mano de su novia-  
-Shizuku, te extrañe tanto-  
-Yo tambien Naru-  
-Hey!, Shizuku-  
-Misaki?, Sakura?-pregunto sorprendida-que pasa?-  
-Pues...tienes novia?-  
-Si...desde hace como un año...-apenada-  
-Y no nos dijiste por que?-  
-Por que pense que...no me volverian a hablar-bajo la mirada triste y su novia le tomo la mano-  
-Shizuku, Misaki y yo somos novias-hablo Sakura sin pena ni nada-  
-No tienes que sentirte mal, aunque pensabamos igual nosotras-  
-Jajaja-se rio con la grimas en los ojos-gracias chicas-las abrazo-gracias-las chicas tambien abrazaron a la novia dandole la bienvenida a la bolita  
-Vamos, no llores-sonrrieron ambas-llegaremos tarde asi que andando-  
-Bien-al llegar Usui esperaba a Misaki cosa que molesto a Sakura pero no dijo nada-  
-Misa-chan, te ves linda-se acerco y beso su mejilla y Misaki se puso colorada-  
-Usui!-se enojo-  
-Que pasa?-le sonrrio-quieres otro?-  
-No!-  
-No seas penosa-y la abrazo. Fue ahi cuando Sakura no pudo mas y tomo a Misaki de la mano jalandola pero Usui era mas fuerte y esta solo fruncio el ceño-que le pasa a tu amiga?-  
-Amiga?-volteo Sakura y vio como fruncia el seño enojada-no lo se-  
-Misaki...-me enoje, como no le dijo que soy su novia?, espera, seguro ahora si se lo dice-  
-Ne, Kaichou, te ves hermosa-se acerco a ella-  
-G-gracias-se alejo-vamonos chicas-se aparto y jalo a Sakura y las demas la siguieron-

En el gardin Sakura solto enojada la mano de Misaki y se fue corriendo. Misaki se fue tras ella confundida.

-Sakura!, matte!-la estaba alcanzando-  
-Vete!-se detubo de golpe y Misaki la tomo de la mano pero Sakura se solto, decidio rodearla y vio que estaba llorando-dejame!-se dio la vuelta-  
-Sakura...por que estas llorando?-intento tomar su mano de nuevo pero volvio a soltarse-  
-Por que no le dijiste que eras mi novia?-  
-Eh?..etto...-no sabia que decir-  
-Yo se por que, por que el te gusta, por eso no le dijiste nada, asi que olvidalo, hasta aqui llegamos, no te quitare a tu amor-se fue dejando a una sorprendida Misaki y se fue a su salon de clases-  
-...-para cuando reacciono ya esatab sola y todos los estuduiantes estaban ya en sus salones-eso...yo...-suspiro fuerte-devo averiguarlo-se fue a su salon de clases y vio a Usui sentado viendola. Trago saliva y se sento en su pupitre. Pasadas las clases se acerco a el-Ne usui, puedo pedirte algo?-  
-Claro-le sonrrio-  
-Puedes salir conmigo?-llamo la atencion de las chicas de ese salon y las que estaban pasando por ahi pensando en que verian tambien como rechazaba a Misaki como a las demas-  
-Por supuesto-tomo su mano y la beso-te invito a donde quieras-  
-Claro-las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y con envidia-

Se fueron tan rapido como pudieron, Misaki trato de que Sakura no la viera pero no tubo suerte, ella estaba en la entrada pasando con Shizuku y Naru pero habia alguien mas, un tipo rubio muy guapo que se le quedaba viendo a Sakura con ojos de amor. Se enojo bastante y tomo el brazo de Usui abrazandolo como las parejas lo hacen y vio como ella besaba la mejilla del rubio ese. Se enfurecio mas solo opto por irse rapido a cometeria omicidio.

-Ne Usui, quiero ir al cine-le pidio y este con una sonrrisa acintio-quiero ver la pelicula de Alice-  
-Claro, la he estado queriendo ver dede hace dias pero no hayaba con quien ir-  
-Mmm-me sonrroje y senti como tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos-  
-Despues te invito a comer-le susurre en su oido y esta se alejo-vamos-la jale un poco hacia ami-

Pasados 20 minutos de metro llegaron a la plaza y en el camino se detenian a ver los aparadores, pero a diferencia de cuando lo hacia con Sakura era como si estubiera sola, pues Usui solo decia "si" o "no" a las cosas que ella decia. Suspiro y se dirijieron al cine a ver la de Alice. En algunas ocaciones vi como Usui se me asercaba pero por alguna razon no podia besarlo y terminaba volteando la cara, esto molesto a Usui mas no dijo nada. Miraron la pelicula pero Usui aun asi no se rendia aun que no consiguio nada.

-Vamos a comer hamburguesas-pidio y Usui acintio-  
-Burger King-dijo este-  
-No, Carl's Junior-le miro a los ojos al momento de detenerse-  
-No, me gusta el Burger King-empezo a caminar a este pero de nuevo Misaki la detubo-  
-No me gusta el Burger King-lo jalo hacia el de Carl's Junior-  
-Misaki, no entrare ahi-se detuvo-  
-Pues no entres pero no me meteras al Burger King-sentencio y se solto de el para entrar al restaurant pero este la detubo-  
-Vamos, no vamos a pelear por algo asi, vamos al Burger-  
-Que no entiendes que me da asco el Burger-le dijo firme y se solto de nuevo-me voy-le dijo y salio de la plaza dejando a Usui en blanco-  
-Misaki-bajo la mirada-no te perdere por esto-corrio dentro del establecimiento-

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama boca arriba mirando el techo. Su mente estaba pensando en lo de esa tarde mas no por que le encanto, si no por que era diferente a como era con Sakura, Usui ere lindo, atento, cuidadoso y lo que quieran pero no sabia por que le atraia tanto, algo le decia que se quedara con el pero su corazon le decia en cada latido el nombre de Sakura. Cerro los ojos con las intenciones de dormir pero algien toco al timbre y al estar solo ella pues su madre estaba en el hospital y su hermana se quedo a dormir con una amiga fue a abrir la puerta encontrandoze con quien menos queria ver.

-Usui, no quiero-  
-Matte-me acerque a ella y le mostre la bolsa-  
-Que es?-  
-Una hamburgesa-  
-No me gustan del Bu-  
-De Carl's Junior-le sonrrio-  
-Usui...-sonrrei feliz, esa es la razon por la que aun no he podido terminar de alejarme de el, es su extremo cuidado hacia a mi, me pone por sobre el, pero aun asi, no puedo estar con el-  
-Misaki, lo lamento, no devi insistir, no queria que te enojaras-  
-No pasa nada-tome la bolsa y me aserque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla-gracias, es muy lindo detalle-  
-Misaki-me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso, uno uqe no pude rechazar, se sentia tan bien , pero no me llenaba, lo separe de golpe y me limpie la boca-  
-Usui, te debo ser sincera, puede que despues me odies pero no pienso perderla, amo a Sakura-le dijo mirandolo a los ojos-  
-Que?-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y retrocedio unos pasos-pero yo...no lo permitire. Misaki yo te amo!-le grito esa confecion-  
-No puedo haceptar tus sentimientos, asi como ocultar los mios-bajo la mirada triste-  
-Misaki...-suspiro derrotado, se acerco a la pelinegra y le levanto el rostro de la barbilla-aun asi yo te seguire amando-le abrazo-te estare apyando en todo-  
-Usui-unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas para despues corresponder al abrazo-gracias Usui, por apoyarme-  
-Ni lo mensiones-se separo y al ver las lagrimas de Misaki las limpio con el envez de su mano-suerte-le dio un beso en la frente y abrio la puerta de metal de la entrada-disfruta tu hamburgesa-cerro la puerta y con una sonrrisa se despidio de el-  
-Adios...Usui-sonrrio y se metio dentro de su casa de nuevo y entro a la cocina y comio agusto su hamburgesa que le supo aun mas deliciosa de lo que imaginaba. Al terminar se dirijio a su habitacion y poder colocarse el piyama que habia olvidado ponerse y se durmio placidamente-

En la escuela a la primera hora Misaki espero a ver a Sakura pero no la vio, asi que camino adentro de la escuela pero antes de entrar al edificio se topo con Shizuku que la recibio con una cachetada que le volteo la cara.

-Como te atrevez a salir con Usui sabiendo lo que Sakura siente por ti?-enojada-  
-Shizuki...espera, tiene una explicacion-se tomo la mejilla afectada-  
-No quiero oirla-con voz ceria-  
-Pero no es por lo que piensas, eso solo fue-  
-Que no quiero oirla!, por dios!, sabes como se sintio Sakura al enterarse?-  
-Sakura...como supieron-  
-Alicia es cajera en el cine, los vio juntos-se cruzo de brazos-  
-Entiendo, que paso con Sakura?-  
-No te interesa, no eres nada mas que otra amiga mas, no tienes derecho-se dio la vuelta-y espero que no me vuelvas a hablar a menos que este Sakura a tu lado-se marcho dejando a Misaki triste con la mano-  
-Sakura-dijo y salio corriendo fuera de la escuela sin importarle las faltas de ese dia-

En la casa de Sakura estaban solo dos personas, ella y el rubio de antes hablando en la sala. La dueña estaba en el cillon frente a el rubio ese que la escuchaba atento lo que Sakura le decia sobre su amor platonico y como se sentia.

-Es que no puedo evitar estos sentimientos que me queman desde adentro mi corazon, no puedo finjir que no la quiero, aunque ella se haya decidido por el-sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos y sus codos recargados en sus piernas al momento de decir eso-  
-Lo se Sakura, lo entiendo pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, aun asi te apoyare en lo que decidas, siempre estare a tu lado-  
-Gracias, encerio-se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrrio-y lamento no poder corresponderte, eres un chico muy lindo pero no puedo-  
-Lo se, no te preocupes, quiero ser tu apoyo, no quiero que estes sola, almenos no ahora-se levanto y la menor tambien y se abrazo al chico-es tarde Sakura, el trabajo me llama, tengo que irme, pero si gustas me avisas en la mañana si quieres que te venga a acompañar a la escuela-se separo y le sonrrio-hasta luego-salio de la casa dejando a una mas tranquila menor dentro de la casa pero escucho a alguien llamarlo-  
-Tu!-una jadeante por correr una gran distancia-que haces...aqui?-  
-Vine por que Sakura me llamo, esta adentro pero no permitire que entres, no quiero que la lastimes mas, tu ya haz decidido-  
-Eso es verdad...la escoji a ella!-  
-Por eso estabas con el rubio ese?-  
-Eso fue...-  
-Que fue?-le grito la pregunta-  
-No sabia que hacer?-callo al piso de rodillas sobre la banqueta frente al chico-no sabia que hacer, no sabia a quien amar...-empezo a llorar-pero no lo dudare nunca mas, jamas me apartare de ella-lo dijo ceria mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-  
-Bien dicho-le tendio la mano para que se levantara y esta dudosa la tomo-pasa, debo irme a mi trabajo, hazla feliz-le pidio y se dio la vuelta marchandose-

Sin mas entro a la casa de su amor pero no la encontro en la sala, corrio a su habitacion y tampoco, en la cocina tampoco, corrio al baño pero no estaba. Se empezo a alarmar y bajo las escaleras buscando alguna señal que le dijiera donde estaba pero un ruido la asusto probeniente del atico y vio salir a Sakura salir de este con unas bolsas de papitas y unas cuantas de dulces, cosas que come cuando esta triste.

-Sakura-le llamo y esta se asusto tirando todo-  
-Misaki!-la miro sorprendida, iva a subir las escaleras a abrazarla pero recordo lo de Usui-a que vienes?, a decirme que sales con el?-bajo la mirada triste-si es eso ya lo se asi que porfavor vete-le dijo y se agacho a recojer las cosas-  
-Sakura-bajo las escaleras que faltaban y ayudo a esta a recojerlas-no es eso-le quito las demas y las cargo ella-vamos a tu cuarto-empezo a caminar sin esperar respuesta y Sakura la siguio-  
-Que quieres?-le pregunto al estar ambas ya dentro sentadas en la cama-  
-Vengo a decirte que ya he decidido-  
-Lo se, Usui tiene mucha suerte-bajo la mirada tratando de que no viera las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos-no tienes que repetirmelo, puedes irte-  
-Sakura-tomo su mano por sobre la cama llamando la atencion de Sakura que aun las lagrimas no salian pero en cualquier momento podrian salir-te escoji a ti-apreto su mano-  
-Misaki...-lloro y se lanzo sobre Misaki tirandola a la cama-Misaki!-lloraba en su pecho-  
-Sakura, perdoname por haberte echo sufrir, te amo-la abrazo-  
-Y yo a ti-se limpio las lagrimas y sin dudarlo se lanzo a los labios de su amor-quiero ser tu novia-  
-y yo quiero que seas la mia-le dio la vuelta quedando ella sobre Sakura y la beso-

La castaña se abrazo al cuello de la pelinegra que esta a su vez le acariciaba el cuerpo. Los besos ivan en aumento, cada una disfrutaba de los labios de la otra, ambas estaban tan contentas de estar de nuevo asi, con su amada. Sakura sintio la lengua de Misaki entrar a su boca recorriendola por completo haciendola gemir, sus besos y las caricias le hicieron sentir un calor en todo el cuerpo y una bibracion en su parte baja de la cintura. Al separarse por falta de aire Misaki empezo a besar el cuello de la ya muy exitada castaña que se dejaba hacer, le quitaba la ropa que tenia dejandola semidesnuda. La castaña al ver que Misaki tenia toda la ropa se la saco tan rapido como pudo, queria sentir su piel con la de la pelinegra, la necesitaba sentir, la pelinegra quito el bracier de su novia mientras esta hacia lo mismo.

Empezo a masajear ambos pechos y besaba su cuello, lo lamia y en algunas partes dejaba mordidas, empezo a bajar dando besos humedos hasta llegar a los pechos de esta y tomo su pezon entre los dientes y aplico precio. La castaña arqueo levemente la espalda y tomo la cabeza de la pelinegra con una mano juntandola mas, esta dejo de morden el pezon u se metio lo mas que pudo el pecho de la castaña succionandolo. Una vez que el pezon estubo erecto lo dejo hizo lo mismo ocn el otro. Una vez su tarea estubo concluida bajo de nuevo pero esta vez lamiendo todo, al llegar a las bragas lo tomo entre sus manos y lo quito lanzandolo a quien sabe donde.

Sin dudarlo pego su boca al humedo sexo de su novia y empezo a lamer a lo largo de esta cada vez metiendola mas hasta el punto de llegar al limite de su capacidad haciedo gemir con cada lamida aun mas alto. Saco su lengua y metio un dedo en la intimidad de la castaña y esta puso cara de incomodidad, la pelinegra sintio una barrera que le impedia seguir y alzo la mirada para ver a Sakura, esta le asintio y se acosto mejor abriendo mas las piernas.

Con dos dedos penetro la intimidad de su novia rompiendo la barrera, sintio algo caliente recorrer su mano pero aun asi empezo a sacar y meter sus dedos lentamente. Subio hasta su novia y se acosto sobre ella sin sacar los dedos, la castaña a cada arremetida sentia menos dolor y comenzaba a gemir libremente, eso dio señal a la pelinegra y acelero cada vez mas asegurandoce de no lastimarla. Los movimientos se volvieron freneticos y la cadera de la castaña iva al mismo ritmo que Misaki.

-Ahhh, mmmm, si, Misaki ya...no puedo, ahhh-gemia-te amo tanto...siiii, mas rapido por favor-tenia los ojos cerrados-  
-Sakura-acelero el ritmo-yo tambien te amo-la castaña tomo la cabeza de la pelinegra y la atrajo a ella obligandola a un beso el cual ella acepto-  
-...-se separo-por favor...dilo otra vez-le pidio entre gemidos-  
-Te amo-metio su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su novia y el susuro al oido-te amo tanto Sakura-estas palabras fueron el detonante para la castaña que se vino en la mano de la pelinegra-  
-Ahhhh!, Misaki!-grito arqueando la espalda-

Misaki saco la mano de Sakura cuando esta termino, se recosto a su lado y atrajo a la castaña sobre ella abrazandola. Esta mas que contenta se abrazo a su cadera cerrando los ojos, la pelinegra se las arreglo para cobijarlas a ambas y cerro los ojos abrazando mas a su ya dormida novia, suspiro y se quedo dormida.

-Mmmm-se revolvio entre las cobijas una catsaña pero algo no la dejaba mover agusto-que?-abrio los ojos y miro al amor de su vida abrazada a ella desnuda-Misaki?-pregunto y esta se empezo a despertar-  
-Buenos dias mi amor-le dio un beso que aun extrañada castaña que mas que gustosa lo acepto-como amaneciste-se recosto en la cama-  
-Misaki...que paso?-  
-No recuerdas?-le pregunto y esta nego-mi amor, somos novias, hicimos el amor-le dio otro beso pero mas largo-  
-Encerio?-sonrrio muy feliz y se avento al desnud cuerpo de su novia sintiendo un dolor en el utero-auh!-se toco el estomago-  
-No te muevas, ahora es medio dia, descanza, a que horas llegan tus padres?-le preunto-  
-Como a las 5 o 6-le dio un beso-  
-Bien, ire a hacer algo de comer, seguro que no haz desayunado-dijo y un gruñido prbeniente del estomago de la castaña le dio la razon-bien...ahora donde esta mi ropa?-pregunto viendo la habitacion, una vez ubicada todas sus ropas se levanto asi desnuda y comenzo a recojerlas, la castaña no dejaba de verla, en verdad la pelinegra era hermosa, tenia el cuerpo perfecto, tenia abdominales, el cuerpo bien tonificado, piernas fuertes, piel morena, una hermosura total-que tanto me vez?-riendo por lo obvia que era su amiga-  
-N-nada!-nada que no dejes ver-penso-  
-Aja!-se acerco a ella aun desnuda y le dio un beso en la frente y se sento en la cama comenzando a estirze-que quieres desayunar?-  
-Quiero Takoyaki!-  
-Y eso?-pregunto terminando de cambiarse-los quieres de pulpo?-  
-Hai!-sonrrio alegre-  
-Bien, cuando te vas a cambiar?-  
-Cuando me contestes donde aprendiste a cociar-  
-Jejeje, me he puesto a practicar con mi hermana, soy casi tan buena como ella a mi madre-  
-Aja!, eso lo vere yo-se levanto y recojio su ropa-vamos-se puso la ropa muy rapido sorprendiendo a Misaki-que?-  
-Eres muy rapida cambiandote-  
-Lo se, es por que me levato tarde y aprendi a cambiarme rapido-se rasco la cabeza mientras reia nerviosa-  
-Bien, esntonces vamos-se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta-  
-Hai!-le tomo la mano a Misaki entrelazando sus dedos-yo te ayudare!-  
-Claro, asi quedaran deliciosos-le apreto la mano y llegaron a la cocina-

El desayuno paso tranquilo, ambas entre risas comian alegres, ni cuenta se dieron cuando llegaron al cillon y Sakura estaba sentada en las piernas de Misaki abrazada a su cabeza besandola. Pasaron asi horas, no se separaban para nada, sol se besaban, pero los padres de Sakura llagaron rompiendo el momento. 

-Cof cof-tocieron falsamente haciendo que se sepraran-valla beinbenida-bromeo el padre-  
-Oto-san!-chillo y se bajo de su novia-Misaki, ellos querian hablar contigo-  
-Oh, esta bien, que quieren hablar?-  
-Es verdad que amas a nuestra hija?-ceria la madre le miro directo a los ojos-  
-Si-sin dudarlo sonrrio-la amo-  
-Que paso con el tal Usui?-pregunto el padre-  
-Nada, le explique y me apoya-  
-Es verdad lo que dices?-  
-Si-se acerco a ellos-les quiero pedir permiso para salir ocn su hija-hizo una reverencia-  
-Desde luego, eres muy buena niña, estamos muy citentos de que correspondas los sentimientos de nuestra hija-la madre le toco el hombro y esta se enderezo feliz-cuidala-  
-Con mi vida-sonrrio y tomo la mano de su novia oficial y le dio un beso en la mano-les molesta si me llevo a su hija?, mi madre quiere verla-  
-No hay problema, hija, quedate con ella a dormir-le dijo-no hay problema verdad?-  
-No lo hay-  
-Oh, es verdad, compramos comida, llevensela, nosotros comimos en la calle, para que no cocinen-se las dio y la hija la tomo-y dinero, logicamente les dara por harmar relajo, aqui para golocinas-  
-Gracias padre-salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano- 

Tal y como estos dijieron hubo fiesta, ambas no pudieron dormir de tanta platica en la noche y despertaron con un dolor de estomago por comer tanto dulce que no fueron a la escuela y ambas tubieron que estar en cama. La madre llevo a su novia a casa y su hermana llevo a la tal Alicia que solo veia a su hermana la cual correspondia los sentimientos de esta.

En la escuela nadie se metio con ellas ya sea por miedo o por respeto, sus amigos las apoyaban y Shizuku estaba mas que feliz por ambas, el siguiente año su novia entraria a la misma universidad que ella que para su estupenda suerte por su gran inteligencia entraria al mismo año que ella y estarian juntas. Misaki se cambio de salon al de Sakura y Shizuku parano separarse de la castaña. Fue asi como empezo su larga relacion que solo al muerte pudo terminar, nisiquiera los celos tenian partida en esta relacion. 

Fin!


End file.
